Canadian Soviet Socialist Republic
by Dave19941000
Summary: After the dust settles at the end of World War 3, and Matthew finds himself on the Soviet Union's side of the East-West boarder. Rated T because I'm paranoid. (abandoned)


Matthew/Matthieu/Matvew: Canadian SSCR (Slightly OC)

Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya: Ukrainian SSFR

Natalia Arlovskaya: Belorussian SSFR (Belarus) (OC)

Ivan: Russian SSFR

I don't own Hetalia.

.

.

Matthew sighed as he looked out of his room's window. He looked down at his uniform that Poland had made him with disgust. It was one of his Mounties uniforms but heavily altered. Although it was originally his federal police uniform, it was now his formal military uniform that showed what he had become.

The Canadian Soviet Socialist Confederative Republic.

The mere thought of his new name made his stomach churn, or maybe that was the scars. That thought made his left arm itchy. When he looked at it he felt worst then before. His left arm had three long marks that went across the length from his hand to his elbow.

He remembers when Ivan, that bastard, had given him that. Matthew would have been more upset, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd given him a similar mark, along with a scratch across his face that will take at least four decades before he it will start to fad. That brought a smile to his face.

"Matvew." A calm voice at the door said. He turned to see Belarus at his door. She had a smile on her face, but Matthew could tell by the blank look in her eyes that she was in pain.

"I know Natalia, I'm not happy about it either, but I'll pull thought." Matthew said with a sigh. Later that night the members of the Union of Soviet Socialist Federative and Confederative Republics (they were still trying to shorten the name but keep it accurate as to what they are), where having dinner with the members of NATO to "celebrate" the peace treaty.

"Matvew, if you don't want to go…"

"I have to Natalia, I don't have a choice. Y-Your brother has threatened me by threatening my citizens if I don't play along. I should do fine; I'm a good actor after all." He replied.

"But Matvew, what about your brothers America and Australia? What about your father's England and France?" She asked. She could only imagine how hard it was to be on the opposite side as the rest of your family, and not by choice.

"I'll be alright; it's just going to be hard to go from Confederation of Canada to CSSCR." He then looked at her and a thought came to him. "As much as I hate this, at least in these walls we can be honest to each other."

Natalia blushed as she caught his meaning. "M-Matvew, don't say things like that."

Matthew smirked and slowly walked towards her. "Why, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Natalia's blushed deepened when she realized their faces where only an inch away from each other. She closed her eyes as he moved forward, anticipating his actions, but before his lips met hers, someone at the door cleared their through.

"It is time to go comrades." The man at the door said. Matthew looked at him, and even with the blank face Ivan could almost see his eyes literally on fire. The thing Ivan hated about him was that to intimidate him he had to threaten his citizens, because threatening him directly accomplishes nothing. But at least he got Natalia to stop being obsessed with him.

"Da comrade, we will be ready in a moment." Matthew replied, his Russian slightly accented. After a few moments of silence Ivan walked away. Matthew sighed. "I hate it when your brother interrupts us."

"We can continue later tonight Matvew." She replied, and gave him a peek on his cheek before she left.

Matthew watched her walk away for a few seconds before he followed her. She may have been crazy, homicidal and loved her knives a little too much; but there was something about her he couldn't get enough of.

.

.

**5 years earlier** (3 years before the war)

It was a regular day in the UN. One of the meetings had gone from Alfred going on one of his rant to Arthur and Francis getting into a fight, to total chaos that not even Germany could make order of.

Matthew, being mostly, if not totally invisible to everyone, had decided to leave the meeting early because there was no point in him staying. Before he got to the front door to leave however, he heard someone crying.

He saw a young woman sitting on a bench, her hands covering her face. He knew she was a nation, but he didn't know who she was.

He walked up to her and kneeled down to eye level.

"H-hi, are you ok?" He asked his voice calm and low as always. She stopped crying and looks at him, not saying anything. After a few seconds of her blankly staring at him he sighed, knowing she mustn't be able to see him. He got up and was about to leave, when he felt her hands on his.

"Wait, please don't leave." She said. Her voice was definitely familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he knew it from.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked. She giggled in response.

"Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I?"

"W-well, because most people can't. Some people have even mistaken me for a ghost." He explained, turning red when she giggled again.

"S-so, why where you crying?" He asked when her giggling stopped. She stiffened up and her face darkened.

"Well, you see the man I love keeps rejecting me, and I just…" her voice drifted off.

"What, who in their right mind would turn you down?" He laughed to himself when he saw her blush.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, I barley know you, and I can already tell you're a sweet, kind and beautiful girl." He smiled as she turned a deeper shade of red. There was a long moment of silence as they looked each other in the eyes, until the noise of the woman's stomach growling caught their attention.

"Ha, you're hungry, eh."

"Ha. Yea, I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, I know a good place down the street." He said, extending his hand. She accepted it with a smile on her face. As they walked down the hall, he said. "By the way, I'm Canada, call me Matthew."

"I'm Belarus, but please, call me Natalia." She said as he opened the door for her.

.

.

**Present**

The dining hall was awkwardly silent. The table was very long, with the Soviets on one side and the Allies on the other. The last two Soviets States, Belarus and Canada, finally entered, getting everyone's attention.

"Ah, you are finally here, now we can begin." Ivan said as Matthew took the empty seat to his right. Ivan sat across from Alfred, Matthew was glad he wasn't across from him, but he was still upset that he sat across from his father Arthur.

As the meals where brought out by butlers, the nations slowly started to have small talk. The subjects where personal ones, which had to do with the human element of the embodiment of nations, no one wanted to bring up politics. Most of them still had very visible scars from the war after all.

"So Matthew," Arthur said while they ate "how has life been for you these past few months?"

"It's been fine Mr. Kirkland." He replied in a monotone voice. Arthur was shocked that Matthew could speech without any emotion; he never could have imagined him like that.

"And how is your relationship with Natalia?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of wine.

"I proposed to her last month, she is now my fiancée." He replied in the same monotone voice. Arthur chocked on the wine he had been drinking.

"Y-You're what?" He exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Did I not say it clearly enough? I said that I and Natalia are getting married." He repeated himself, loud enough for everyone to hear. The news caught most of them by surprise, most of them didn't even know they where dating. Some of them did, because Arthur had walked into Matthew's room during their "privet time" and explained to relatives why one of Belarus' knives was in his skull.

"Mattie, you're getting married?" Alfred yelled.

"Da, your brother proposed last month, right after cease fire agreement." Ivan said, still overjoyed by the fact his sister was no longer obsessed with him.

"Mattie, you can't marry that commie…" Alfred said, but Matthew cut him off.

"Alfred, you do realize that I am a Soviet to right?" He was still using his emotionless voice. Natalia, although she knew it was all an act, still felt pain as she listened to him. She got up and left the room. Matthew saw her and went after her.

"Mattie, wait." Alfred said, but he knew there was nothing he could do when Matthew faded in front of his eyes before he was at the door.

"Well, it looks like he prefers "that commie" to you Mr. America." Ivan said with his annoying smile he always had. Alfred looked at him, hating him more then he usually did.

.

.

"Natalia, are you alright?" Matthew asked when he'd caught up to her. When she was out of the dinning hall she's run off, and he'd caught up to her in one of the halls in one of the unused parts of the mansion.

"I'm sorry Matvew; I just needed some air is all." She said, trying to not look at him. Matthew gently used his hands to make her look him in the eyes.

"That's a lie; I want to know why you ran off." He told her, his voice soft and gentle.

"I just, I just couldn't stand to see you like that, so cold, and worst of all because you're being forced to. And I feel like this is party my fault." She said, suppressing a sob. Matthew them wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, your brother and your boss made you do what you did. I know you didn't want to, and that's enough." He said. While he said that he used his left hand to gently rub her back, massaging the scare Francis had given her.

Matthew stopped when he saw something moving behind a fern down the hall.

"Who's there?" He asked, causing Natalia to look behind to see what was there. From behind the fern, a young girl, no more the eight, wearing a parka showed herself, shaking in fear.

"Afghanis-tan, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked the young girl. The girl didn't answer, and started to shake more. Matthew let go of Natalia and slowly walked up to the little girl.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. Is that cat scaring you again?" He asked in his normal, calm voice. Natalia smiled, this was the real Matthew, her Matthew.

"I-I just needed a walk i-is all." Afghanis-tan said in a low, scared voice. Matthew was now in front of her, he knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Are the other Asian Republics bothering you? I know how Pakis-tan can be at times."

"I, but, I… yes, they're just so scary sometimes." She confessed, looking down in shame. Matthew put his arms around her and lifted her up. "W-what are you doing?"

"If they scare you so much, you can stay with me and Natalia, we stay on the other side of the mansion." Matthew explained.

"Y-you'll let me stay with you?"

"Well, if Natalia's ok with it." Matthew said, giving Natalia his best begging face. Natalia laughed at how cute he looked.

"You got that trick from me, when I used it on you." She exclaimed while she laughed.

"It still worked right?"

"Alright, she can stay with us." Natalia said, knowing there was no way she could win. And besides, taking care of Afghani-stan couldn't be too hard, could it?

.

.

Notes:

The name I came up with for the Soviet Union has to do with the fact the former members (at least the European ones) now have a federative system, but Canada has a confederative one.

"Afghanis-tan" is a 1 volume manga that's Hetalia style that revolves around the character of that name. That cat Matthew mentioned is a cat that goes into Afghanis-tan's house when she's away, and is the embodiment of Al-Qaida.


End file.
